Sweet Sacrifice
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y, tras muchas muertes y grandes pérdidas humanas, hay un responsable. El interrogatorio será muy diferente a lo normal, pero ella le hará saber que las cosas cambian. Una ejecución, muertes y algo de violencia. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes protagonistas de esta historia no son míos, sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** quizá haya un poco de violencia, pero no creo que sea para tanto escándalo.

**Aclaraciones:** lo que está en _kursiva_ es la canción, que no es mía, sino de Evanesences.

– – –

SWEER SACRIFICE

— ¿Está desconfiando de mí, Tsunade-sama? —preguntó disgustada, sintiéndose casi insultada.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió la Hokage con las manos juntas. Tenía los brazos flexionados sobre el escritorio de su despacho y contemplaba a la chica con ojos firmes y decididos. —Solo que no quiero que cometas una locura… Sabes a lo que me refiero…

—Sí, lo sé… Puede confiar en mí, todo saldrá bien —contestó la muchacha mientras salía del despacho de la jefa.

_It's true, we're all a little insane.  
>But it's so clear,<br>Now that I'm unchained.  
><em>

Por las calles caminaba la muchacha de cabello rosa. Sus pasos retumbaban en el silencio que hizo la gente. De mirada penetrante, pasó al lado de su mejor amiga, ella la miró como todos los días, pero segundos después se dio cuenta de que no era como todos los días. Ocultó la sonrisa, falsa, que había esbozado al verla, dio un paso atrás y se apoyó en la pared.

Muchos de los hombres ahí presentes se detuvieron. Ella tendría un honor casi tan grande como lo tenían ellos cuando fueron ascendidos a jounin, mas ella se había negado a ese honor. Parecía que la muchacha caminaba hacia un destino no muy bueno, quizá era así, pero quizá no.

Las nubes se agruparon sobre la aldea, pero nada pasó. Ni un rayo, –el cual sería el colmo que cayera –, que no era algo que se diera con naturalidad, pero todo podía pasar. Algunos miraron hacia arriba, no obstante no esperaban a que les cayera la lluvia, más que nada querían evitar la mirada de la muchacha.

Unos metros más allá, llegó donde estaba su futuro. La sonrisa no se dibujó en su rostro, pero no por eso dejó ver las lágrimas que sentía correr dentro de ella. Se sintió mal por saber qué iba a hacer, pero era algo que lo había meditado tranquilamente y sin ningún titubeo, no podía retractarse ahora. Además, su amigo la esperaba a tan solo un paso delante de ella.

El chico de ojos celestas la miró con la determinación que solía, y suele, caracterizarlo. Mas en lo profundo él sentía que no debería de estar ahí, sino en otro lado. Cualquier lado, menos ese. Cualquier lugar que no fuera ese mismo y con cualquier persona que no fuese ella. Sí, era su amiga, su mejor amiga, pero no era lo que esperaba en ese momento.

Él también había imaginado detenidamente lo que iba a hacer y estaba de acuerdo con ella. Sabía a la perfección cada paso que daría en un futuro. Cada movimiento ya estaba calculado, solo faltaba ejecutarlo –con el doble sentido de la palabra – y ya estaría todo completo. Solo eso: ejecutarlo.

_Fear is only in our minds,  
>taking over all the time.<br>Fear is only in our minds but _

_it's taking over all the time._

Entraron en un lugar. Era como una casa, pero solo estaban ellos dos y unos pocos ninjas desconocidos por doquier. Todos se quedaron callados y los contemplaron ingresar en la sala principal. Uno de los sujetos se les acercó y los condujo por un pasillo largo.

Ella tragó saliva, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Él simplemente miró al frente, se sentía firme en su decisión y no iba a dejar que algo así le hiciera echar atrás. Pese a lo que ellos sintieran, lo que sentía el otro ninja era algo muy diferente. Él sentía un tanto de más indiferencia, lo que no hacía que por ello no tuviera menos miedo que el resto de ninjas de la aldea.

—Suerte…

— ¿No nos vas a acompañar? —preguntó el rubio mirando como el ninja de alto rango le deseaba suerte con el mismo tono de quien le desea suerte a un hombre agonizante mientras lo deja tirado a su suerte, valga la redundancia.

—No —dijo y se quedó callado, pero con una sonrisa. Bajó la vista y después la levantó, su mueca era como si intentara suprimir una sonrisa y le saliera una risa forzada por el mismo acto. —Uzumaki, Haruno… están solos… Suerte —les dijo de repente mientras daba dos pasos atrás y cerraba la puerta detrás de los dos ninjas.

—…Solos —comentó para sí mismo Naruto mirando la puerta cerrada y con un alo de tristeza.

Ella suspiró y dio un par de pasos por el largo pasillo. Por su mente no pasaba un pensamiento que no contuviera un poco de miedo y tristeza en él. Se sentía raro. Deseaba no estar ahí. Quería darle su trabajo a otra u otro e irse al campo y ser una de esas personas simples, de las que cultivan o de las que venden y no son ninjas.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que caminaba sola. Por eso se volteó y contempló a su compañero.

—Vamos —comentó y él la miró, un tanto atónito y distraído. —En la séptima puerta a la derecha —siguió diciendo.

El shinobi reaccionó y se adelantó hasta llegar al lado de su compañera. Ambos miraban al frente. Como si intentaran no mirar hacia los costados para evitar sentir lástima u odio o cualquier otra emoción fuerte.

De las puertas se escuchaban salir lo ruidos y gemidos, algunos insultos y demás cosas casi inmemorables. Algunos golpes hicieron sobresaltar a Sakura. Todas las puertas comenzaron a tronar y a crujir. Era algo realmente horrible. El pasillo era muy angosto, de manera que todos los sonidos retumbaban y amplificaban, cual desafinada sinfonía.

Naruto inspiró fuerte. Trató de ignorar cada uno de los ruidos, cada una de las palabras, cada insulto hacia él, sus padres, amigos, shinobis en general. Todos esos hombres de atrás de las puertas le guardaban gran rencor a la aldea, gran odio a los ninjas y gran fuerza para poder hacerlos pedazos si es que lograran escapar de allí. Seres inconcientes que hicieron lo impensables para poder lograr su cometido.

Los minutos pasaron eternamente, los ecos no cesaron ni aunque los amenazaran con desmembrarlos uno por uno. Hasta que definitivamente, los gemidos desaparecieron. Resonó en el pasillo la palabra "traidores", con ellos los demás hombres dejaron de quejarse y rezongar. La voz que hizo el silencio salió de la séptima puerta a la derecha. Ambos ninjas se pararon frente a ella. Inspiraron profundamente y se prepararon para lo que se que pudieran encontrar detrás de la portilla con aspecto inocente y que se zarandeó un poco, producto de un fuerte golpe.

Naruto fue el que tomó la iniciativa y colocó la mano en el pomo dorado de la madera que cubría la apertura. Abrió la puerta que emitió un ligero crujido por falta de aceite. La luz estaba encendida, pero era demasiado tenue como para que pudieran distinguir a la perfección las dimensiones de la habitación. Mas podían deducir que no era muy grande, sino de unos pocos metros de ancho, por pocos metros de largo.

Detrás del rubio, entró la muchacha. Ella dio un paso titubeante, con un poco de temor. Había comenzado a sudar repentinamente, seguramente eran los nervios del momento.

_I__t´s true, we´re all a little insane.  
>You poor sweet innocent thing<br>dry your eyes and testify  
>you know you live to break me- don´t deny.<br>Sweet sacrifice  
><em>

En el fondo del cuarto, viéndolos directamente a ellos, con su mirada furtiva, la misma que tenía desde hace años; allí estaba un viejo amigo de ellos. Sus ojos, con un tono rojo brillante, se iluminaron con la luz de la lámpara de techo. Una gota de sudor corrió por la mejilla de Sakura. Sí, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, temerosa y, quizá, hasta con pánico por verlo allí, tan cerca. Trató de liberar su mente de pensamientos negativos, pero flashes de eventos pasados cruzaron su mente. No podía sacarlos, simplemente giraban en su cabeza cual calesita.

—Siéntate —le pidió Naruto, quien no había perdido la compostura y había opacado a su compañera con su actitud.

El otro muchacho dobló hacia un costado la cabeza, lo miró fijo y sonrió como si estuviera esperando a que él dijera eso para poder reírse del chiste.

— ¡Siéntate, Uchiha Sasuke! —gritó nuevamente Naruto. Esta vez, no sonó como una petición, sino como una orden. Además, no lo trató como si fuera su amigo, sino como a otro delincuente más.

El chico lo obedeció y se sentó en la silla que tenía en frente, la cual a su vez estaba colocada frente a una mesa. El aspecto del lugar era el de la típica sala de interrogación, por supuesto que lo era, solo que muchos de los detenidos debían de esperar un poco para poder ser interrogados y, a pesar de que Sasuke estaba allí desde hacía menos tiempo, tenía una petición de urgencia teniendo en cuanta el poder de sus técnicas y que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de escapase.

Naruto se sentó en el otro lado de la mesa y Sakura permaneció parada detrás del rubio. Mas su semblante no dejaba de ser tan temeroso como hacía dos minutos atrás.

—Necesitamos que confieses… digo, confirmes —comenzó a decir Naruto.

Hubo un silencio rotundo. Sasuke tenía el brazo apoyado en la mesa y contemplaba al muchacho no tomándolo en serio y, prácticamente, riéndose de su vago intento de interrogación hacia su ex amigo.

— ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Testifica ya! —gritó nuevamente el Uzumaki parándose y colocando las manos sobre la mesa con gran fuerza.

—Naruto, mantén la compostura —comentó la muchacha que lo tomó del hombro y lo sentó nuevamente. Acto seguido, le dirigió una mirada segura, pero era fingida. No obstante, le salió bien, demasiado para su gusto.

_O__ne day i´m gonna forget your name  
>and one sweet day, you´re gonna drown in my lost pain.<br>_

—Necesitamos que nos digas tus actos desde que saliste de la aldea. Determinaremos tu condena según tus tipos de…

—Deja de ser tan falso, Naruto —le interrumpió Sasuke, con un tono sumamente frío e indiferente.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga…, puntualmente? —preguntó de nuevo el Uchiha con una mueca de pesadez, seguida de una sonrisa que oscilaba entre la diversión, la burla y el sarcasmo.

—No hay nada puntual, queremos todo —respondió Naruto con frialdad y muy seriamente. —Y… no estoy siendo falso —prosiguió.

— ¿Ah, no? Entonces no te molestará que lo diga —dijo con una sonrisa burlona. —No te molestará que diga que… sí, yo lo maté… Maté al mío, al tuyo y al tuyo —dijo señalando a los dos ninjas tras señalase a sí mismo. —Sí, ¡maté a Kakashi Hatake!

Los compañeros se estremecieron al escucharlo. Lo sabían, sabían de antemano lo que pasaba y lo que había pasado, pero era diferente escucharlo salir de la boca de su ex compañero y ex alumno de Kakashi. Además, que lo diga con la frialdad e indiferencia con la que lo había dicho; que lo dijera tan calmadamente, como si fuera algo de todos los días; eso era lo que le molestaba a ellos.

— ¿Y…, tienes…? —intentó decir Sakura, pero no logró completar la frase.

— ¿Remordimiento…, arrepentimiento? Sorpréndete, no. No tengo nada de eso. Lo volvería a hacer si tuviera la oportunidad…

—Era tu sensei; nuestro sensei —dijo Naruto.

— ¿Y? Eran mis padres, mi hermano, mi pelea; no debía meterse y eh ahí las consecuencias —contestó Sasuke. —No me importa… es sólo una vida menos…

— ¿No te importa en lo más mínimo? —preguntó nuevamente Naruto. Ya se habían desviado completamente del interrogatorio. De ser los fríos y calculadores que pensaban ser, pasaron a demostrar lo que realmente sentían. No podían evitar demostrar la bronca que tenían dentro de sus corazones y, sobre todo, dentro de su mente.

—Son solo vidas, nada más… Se da fácil, se quita fácil —dijo y comenzó a reírse como si estuviera fuera, completamente, de sus casillas.

En medio del silencio su risa se escuchó fuerte y clara. Muchos de los demás detenidos se quedaron estupefactos, perplejos. La voz del ninja se había tornado trastornada y extraña a sus conocidos, no lo reconocían en ese estado. Acompañado a su risa, se escuchó una pequeña frase que dijo, que fue la que retumbó en la cabeza de los dos shinobis encargados de su interrogatorio; _quería reírme de su muerte, pero está muerto_.

— _¿Reírse de su muerte? _—repitió en su mente la chica.

Se sintió impotente, la rabia la consumió en su entereza. Impotente por no haberse atrevido a hacerle algo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Maldecía en su interior el día que lo tuvo de compañero y le deseo tener como algo más que un compañero o amigo. Sí, se volvió su amigo, pero no más de eso. Ya no era lo mismo, no era el chico, hombre, ninja que ella quería y conocía.

Los ojos de Sakura se nublaron producto de las lágrimas que salieron de ellos. Sacudió de un lado al otro la cabeza y pasó su mano por sus ojos. No podía dejar que ese ser la viera en ese estado tan lamentable, no podía dejar que la viera llorar por él. Elevó la vista, que había bajado para evitar que las lágrimas se hicieran visibles. Al hacerlo, pudo ver a Naruto.

El muchacho estaba con los codos sobre la mesa y se tomaba con las manos la cabeza. Podía ver cierta tensión en sus dedos, por lo que pudo predecir que estaba igual o peor que ella. Y es que Naruto se sentía muy amigo de Sasuke, quizá mucho más que ella. Por eso se sintió más dolido que ella. Que hiciera que Naruto se sintiera tan mal fue lo que aumento su enojo.

La konoichi cambió su actitud y se acercó a la mesa. Era hora de ejecutar lo que ellos mismos habían planeado como última opción. Colocó sus manos en la mesa con una gran fuerza, haciendo que el Uchiha se dejara de reír y la mirara fijamente. Naruto hizo lo mismo, pues sintió que era desplazado por el cuerpo de su amiga, quien lo había tirado de la silla, por lo que su suposición era más que correcta.

—Si no te arrepientes —dijo mientras se ponía de pie sobre la mesa. Una vez allí, se acuclilló y miró al ex ninja de la hoja de manera amenazante y a sólo centímetros de distancia uno del otro. —…, yo tampoco me arrepentiré —dijo casi en un susurro en la oreja del muchacho.

Colocó su mano en la garganta del joven y la presionó, dejándolo casi sin aire. Deseaba aprovechar cada minuto, puesto que en cualquier momento podría recobrar el chakra que se había sido quitado durante la batalla. Acto seguido, lo empujó y ambos cayeron al piso; ella sobre él. Éste último, la pateó lo más rápido que logró reaccionar, ella no soltó la garganta del joven, por lo que simplemente pasó de estar enzima de su cuerpo, a estar detrás de la cabeza del chico.

Sasuke quitó la mano que lo aprisionaba por el cuello. Se dio medio vuelta y contempló a su ex compañera por unos segundos. Los ojos de ella denotaban la ira que la cegaba. Sin dejarle tiempo a que reaccionara correctamente, activó el Mangekyo Sharingan, con el poco chakra con el que contaba.

Sakura, prediciendo lo que planeaba el muchacho, desvió la mirada. Aprovechando el movimiento de la chica, él la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella cerró los ojos, para poder evitar que los genjutsus surtieran efecto. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en su cara. Abrió un solo ojos y vio la habitación de costado. Su cabeza había sido golpeada contra la mesa que estaba allí y, sujetándola en esa posición, estaba Sasuke.

No pudo ver qué era lo que hacía Naruto en ese momento. Pero él se encontraba en estado de shock, producto de haber visto a los ojos a Sasuke. Por ende no pudo hacer nada para poder ayudarla.

La konoichi se movió de un lado al otro tratando de zafarse de su agarre. No obstante la risa de su ex compañero le hizo entender que nada estaba resultado. Utilizando su fuerza, clavó su codo en el estómago de su atacante. Éste aflojó las manos, de manera que ella pudo soltarse. Normalmente, el golpe que Sakura le dio no le habría causado gran daño, mas con lo débil que estaba en ese momento, hasta el mínimo golpe le habría tumbado.

Llevó sus manos al estómago, en ese acto, le tomó las manos y se las colocó en la espalda, como cuando les ponen grilletes a los delincuentes –lo que es de hecho –. Con la mano derecha, sostuvo las manos de Sasuke; mientras que con la izquierda, le mantuvo la cabeza, de costado, sobre la mesa, para evitar su mirada y que pudiera hacer algo con su dojutsu. Pero no habría importado demasiado, puesto que el Mangekyo Sharingan se desactivó en cuanto el chakra se hizo casi nulo en él.

— ¡Naruto! —gritó Sakura. Al no recibir una respuesta por parte de su compañero, repitió el grito unas dos o tres veces más, hasta que por fin el chico despertó.

—…Sakura —dijo una vez se hubo despertado, parado y visto lo que tenía frente a él.

_F__ear is only in our minds  
>taking over all the time.<br>Fear is only in our minds but its  
>taking over all the time.<em>

— ¡Rápido, Naruto! —gritó nuevamente la konoichi, haciendo que Naruto reaccionara. —Sabes que no tengo kunais… Tú ibas a hacerlo…

—O sea que ya habían planeado esto —dijo Sasuke entre la sorpresa y el enojo.

—Iba a ser el último recurso —le respondió Naruto mirándolo con pena y bajando la mirada.

— ¡Vamos, Naruto! —gritó Sakura al ver que no se movía de donde estaba.

El hijo del Cuarto introdujo su mano en el estuche de su pantalón y sacó la kunai que traía en él. La sostuvo con cuidado y con la mano algo temblorosa, parecía que era la primera vez que manipulaba un arma. Dio un par de pasos adelante y se plantó frente a la mesa. Se mordió el labio hasta que logró hacerlo sangrar sin querer; estaba nervioso. Una gota de sudor le corrió por la mejilla, gota que su compañera pudo ver perfectamente. Entonces ella se preocupó mucho más que Naruto. Él debía matarlo, habían convenido en eso, no era el mejor momento para sentir lástima, pena, remordimiento, o lo que sea que se le pasara por la cabeza a Naruto.

— ¡Naruto! —gritó nuevamente.

El shinobi se quedó mirándola. Y también a Sasuke, quien sonrió de lado. Era como una sonrisa felina, del villano que está a punto de ganar.

—No puedes, ¿verdad? Piensas que sigo siendo tu amigo y por tu mente pasan imágenes de nuestros "buenos momentos" —dijo el ninja renegado.

Naruto retrocedió y bajó la kunai. Miraba fijamente el piso, no podía sostenerle la mirada ni a Sakura ni a Sasuke. Puesto que éste último había acertado: él estaba pensado en eso y por su mente pasaba aquello. No podía evitar sentir que hacía algo incorrecto. Pese a saber que sí lo hacía de antemano, pero antes lo habían arreglado con Sakura y él mismo no había sentido ningún inconveniente.

— ¡Naruto recuerda a tus amigos! —gritó Sakura y después siguió —. Recuerda a Kiba, a Ino, a Shikamaru, a Neji y Hinata, ellos también son tus amigos y visten de negro… Recuerda a Kakashi-sensei, él confiaba en Sasuke y ya viste cómo terminó…

—Sakura… yo…—balbuceó el chico.

—No podrás —advirtió Sasuke —, eres demasiado bueno…

—Sasuke… —dijo Naruto.

—Sí puedes —apoyó Sakura —, eres fuerte, harás un bien…

—Sakura… —dijo Naruto muy confundido y sujetándose la cabeza.

— ¡Naruto! —gritaron Sasuke y Sakura al unísono pero con diferentes intenciones.

— ¡No puedo! —gritó Naruto y con él logró que se hiciera silencio. —No puedo hacerlo —volvió a decir dejando caer la kunai, dándoles la espalda a los dos ninjas y colocando sus manos en su cabeza.

La chica emitió un fuerte suspiro, y es que desde un principio temía que esto fuera a pasar, pero confiaba en Naruto. Aflojó un poco la mano con la que sujetaba la cabeza del Uchiha, hasta que lo dejó de sostener. Con esa mano recorrió el cuello de su ex compañero, que esbozaba una sonrisa que se desvaneció al sentir un no muy fuerte, pero certero, golpe en su cuello. Al instante dejó de sentir su cuerpo, el golpe dio resultado.

Sakura ya desligada de tener que sujetar a Sasuke, se acercó a Naruto y le tomó por el hombro. Lo abrazó por la espalda y le besó la mejilla.

—Perdón —dijo Naruto —, no pude hacerlo, realmente lo lamento…

—Descuida, quizá yo deba matarlo, no tu —le consoló Sakura.

— ¡No! —le interrumpió el rubio. —No puedes hacerlo, es nuestro compañero.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Sakura suspiró pesadamente, en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su ser, sentía que algo así iba a pasar y estaba casi preparada para ello.

—Sabes —comenzó a decirle al rubio, mientras este último se giraba para poder mirarla a la cara; —por alguna razón, ya sabía que dirías eso.

Después de decir eso, empujó a Naruto contra la puerta. Éste cayó y golpeó su cabeza contra la misma. Un poco atontado miró a su compañera con mucha confusión. La muchacha sacó dos shurikens y las tiró hacia el muchacho. Las armas se clavaron una en cada brazo del shinobi. Ella al principio pensó que sólo le había dado a la ropa, pero al escuchar el gritó de Naruto se dio cuenta de que le había dado en el brazo. Unos segundos después notó que, con la desesperación y el nerviosismo, no había controlado completamente su fuerza y por ende había atravesado la carne del chico y clavado a la puerta.

La pared adoptó una mancha de color rojo vivo que se esparció hasta que llegó al suelo y se dispersó un poco por el mismo. La mancha roja se apoderó de los diez centímetros que rodeaban al ninja.

—Sakura —dijo Naruto con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

—Calla —dijo la chica mientras sacaba una aguja con un papel bomba y lo arrojaba hacia el ninja en el suelo.

La aguja se clavó en el pecho del rubio. Mas éste no emitió sonido alguno, quizá porque no le dolió en verdad. Ya que la aguja era casi milimétrica de diámetro y el papel simplemente se mantuvo sujeto a la aguja y sin ondear.

—Pensé que no tenías…—comenzó a decir Sasuke con una sonrisa en su cara. Con ello Sakura se dio cuenta de que el golpe comenzaba a perder efecto.

—No tenía kunais, pero sí otras armas —le respondió la ninja médico.

—Si te mueves y tratas de quitarte la shurikens —siguió diciendo Sakura a Naruto —, ese papel explotará y no sólo te volará en pedazos, sino volará el edificio entero. Si eres tan bueno como Sasuke dice que eres, no te moverás. Lamento hacer esto, Naruto.

_Y__ou poor sweet innocent thing  
>dry your eyes and testify.<br>And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
>I'm your sacrifice.<em> 

La muchacha se dio media vuelta y observó al otro muchacho aún tendido sobre la mesa pero pudiendo comenzar a mover las manos. Se acercó a él y le tomó del mentón para que la viera a los ojos.

—Intenta usar el Sharingan —le dijo y lo lanzó a la pared.

La pared se hizo un pequeño agujero por el impacto y un poco de sangre brotó de la cabeza y extremidades del Uchiha, que todavía estaba algo entumecido por el golpe de médula.

—Eres débil —comentó Sasuke —, ¿de veras crees que podrás matarme? ¿Olvidarás todo lo que sentías por mí?

Ella se acercó y se arrodilló para poder mirarlo, sabía que ya no contaba con el chakra suficiente como para poder usar su dojutsu, por lo que no corría ningún riesgo. Acto seguido, se quedó pensando; pensaba en lo que sentía ella por él y en cómo él se pasó por el piso esos sentimientos y la ignoró, siendo una simple despedida más o menos afectiva el recuerdo más cercano a una muestra de afecto mayor. ¿Y ahora pensaba agarrarse de esos sentimientos para poder evitar una muerte? No, él no pensaba como ella.

Sasuke estaba, prácticamente, sentado y utilizando la pared como respaldo. Sakura apoyó las rodillas en el piso, arrodillándose delante de él. Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, lo que logró hacer que el muchacho esbozara una sonrisa. Lo que él había insinuado resultaba cierto: no lo mataría. Unos segundos después, ella se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó.

—Lo sabía, no podrías matarme —comentó con una sonrisa, pero sin poder corresponder al abrazo, ya que todavía estaba un poco entumecido. Mas unos segundos después escuchó unos pequeños sollozos de la muchacha y, como logró mover los brazos, la abrazó.

En cuanto los dos se presionaron el uno contra el otro, Sasuke volvió a sentir la sensación de entumecimiento, pero éste era diferente. Su cabeza también le resultó pesada, inclusive mantener los ojos abiertos le provocaba una gran molestia.

—Sakura —dijo casi como un gruñido.

La chica se separó de él y le empujó hacia la pared, ya que había quedado unos centímetros separado de ella. Al impactar la parte del cuello contra la superficie sintió una fuerte punzada, como si algo se le hubiera clavado en su cuello. En ese instante logró comprender lo que había significado el abrazo de ella: Sakura le había colocado una aguja en el punto justo para poder evitar sus movimientos, al empujarlo contra la pared, la aguja se enterró en su piel, haciendo que el efecto del golpe sea permanente, mientras él siga con vida y con la aguja clavada.

Por primera vez, se sintió intimidado por la figura de la Haruno. Nunca había sentida eso mirándola a los ojos. El pánico de saber que su vida podría terminar allí, que podría ser muerto a manos de su ex compañera y, se podría decir, amiga o más que eso. De no ser porque la médula se lo impedía, un escalofrío le hubiera recorrido el cuerpo. Por suerte, o quizá por mala suerte, la aguja no era muy gruesa ni muy larga tampoco, así que todavía sentía las sensaciones de la piel, tales como el frío o el calor. Pues en este caso, sintió las gotas de sudor que le corrieron por el cuerpo.

Sasuke no podía mover la boca, o sea que gritar no podía. Por eso mismo, el grito ahogado de Naruto fue el que llegó a oídos de los demás ninjas que corrieron en dirección a la habitación del convicto. Mas al no poder abrirla comenzaron a golpear la puerta, haciendo que las heridas de Naruto se abrieran aún más y sangraran más, además de dolor en aumento, por obviedad. Los sujetos recién se vinieron a detener cuando escucharon una leve tos, la cual salía de la boca de Naruto acompañada con un poco de sangre.

— ¡Uzumaki, Haruno abran! —gritó el ninja de mayor rango que estaba detrás de la puerta.

Se hizo silencio, ninguno de los de la habitación contestó. Al no escuchar más que una respiración agitada y el sonido del viento, se decidieron por derribar la puerta. A la cuenta de tres, empujaron todos juntos. La madera, algo cedió, pero a costa de que el rubio sufriera. Un grito ahogado, pero audible aún, salió de los labios del Uzumaki. Con ello los hombres se detuvieron.

—Si derriban la puerta, todo el lugar explotará —les explicó Sakura, que no se había movido de donde estaba y seguía contemplando al inmóvil shinobi.

— ¡Pues abre de una vez, Haruno! —le gritó nuevamente uno de los ninjas. Al no obtener respuesta, volvieron a gritar: — ¡¿Dónde está Uzumaki, Naruto?

—Trabando la puerta —dijo la chica nuevamente. —Él tiene la bomba…

Tras decir esa última frase, Sakura estiró la mano y tocó la frente de su ex compañero. Éste, por mucho que lo intentó, no logró separarse de ella. Sí, tenía miedo de Sakura por mucho que le avergonzara decirlo. La mano de la konoichi recorrió la cara del shinobi hasta llegar al ojo derecho del muchacho. Sonrió con algo de malicia, en sus ojos, Sasuke, ya no pudo encontrar a la misma Sakura que él había conocido hacía unos años.

—Con estos ojos —comenzó a decir la Haruno —… con ellos… mataste a Kakashi-sensei…

Colocó los dedos alrededor del globo ocular del Uchiha, quien apenas pudo modular la boca para poder decir "no, por favor". Mas era inaudible, inclusive para ella que estaba al lado de él. Naruto contemplaba la escena oscilando entre el terror y el asombro. Puesto que nunca se imaginó a Sakura haciendo algo como eso.

Clavó sus uñas en la piel que rodeaba la cuenca del ojo del chico. Así lo hizo hasta poder sostener en su mano el globo ocular del ninja. Éste último, si bien no podía gritar, sentía la mano de ella y sentía el dolor que le provocaba tal acción. Los dedos de ella atravesaron el diámetro del ojo hasta que tocaron el nervio óptico. A esta altura la voz de Sasuke comenzó a escucharse, como un quejido suave aún, pero quejido en fin.

—Uno…, dos —contó la muchacha sin dejar su posición —… ¡tres! —gritó y por fin jaló.

La sangre brotó sumamente rápido. Ni siquiera Naruto se imaginaba que ella llegara a provocar tal charco de sangre, siendo la más pacífica de los tres cuando eran un equipo. El Uchiha observaba asqueado como los chorritos de sangre corrían por su ropa y terminaban en el suelo. Lamentablemente para él, sentía el dolor que le provocaba. No se lo podría comparar con algo que hubiera sentido antes y es que ni siquiera había perdido una extremidad en el pasado. Aunque alguna vez su hermano lo haya asustado con un genjutsu que hacía lo mismo que hizo Sakura, no se comparaba con el dolor a sentirlo realmente. No, ese no era un genjutsu.

Con el único ojo que le quedaba, vio como la mano de su ex compañera se acercaba a él. Mas cuando lo tocó, presionó un poco y se detuvo. Alejó la mano, la hizo puño y la colocó en el suelo.

—No…, el otro no. ¿Te parece Naruto? —dijo y después miró a su compañero, que la miraba atónito. El chico dio un gruñido e intentó moverse, mas ella le recordó lo que podía pasar y se detuvo.

—No pensé que harías esto —dijo Naruto.

— ¿Piensas? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa como lo haría normalmente.

—Tú no eras así, eras mi amiga, amiga de Sasuke —comenzó a decirle.

— ¡Cállate!

—Le prometiste a Tsunade que no harías locuras, ella confiaba en ti…

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú también se lo prometiste y lo mismo hiciste este plan conmigo! …Que te hayas acobardado es otra cosa. Además…, ella confiaba en nosotros —comentó Sakura haciendo énfasis en la palabra "nosotros".

—Pero Sakura… —comenzó a decir, no obstante una shuriken que se la clavó en el hombro le hizo callar.

—Yo completaré el plan, pero como tú no participas, lo haré a mi manera —decía mientras caminaba un poco hasta llegar a la kunai que se hallaba tirada en el piso. La recogió lentamente, la miraba como si fuera algo extraño para ella. Al voltear, vio la silueta del Uchiha apoyada contra la pared y respirando agitadamente producto de los nervios.

Se devolvió y le miró a los ojos, o mejor dicho al ojo, ya que el otro lo había tirado al piso y pisado con todas las fuerzas que tenía. El muchacho la miró también, seguía intentando en vano darle algo de lástima. Era patético y vergonzante para él, se sentía rebajado a un ser débil. Pero es que no podía moverse y sentía dolor, no sólo físico, había comenzado a sentir un dolor profundo. Se arrepentía de haberla tratado tan mal y haberla rebajado tantas veces durante las misiones y demás cosas que hicieron juntos.

Ella se agachó y clavó la kunai en la derecha del torso del chico. Éste sintió la punzada y lo único que logró hacer fue emitir un grito ahogado, de su boca brotaron unas pocas gotas de sangre, puesto que el impacto le había causado gran daño en el estómago. Pero ella se negó a terminar allí, quitó rápidamente la kunai y la clavó al medio del abdomen del muchacho. Acto seguido, corrió el arma hacia la derecha de ella, puesto que con esa mano estaba manejando la kunai. Un "no" salió de la boca de Naruto, con ello los ninjas de afuera comprendieron que Naruto no tenía nada que ver en esa situación tan extraña y confusa. Ya que no lograban percibir cómo era posible semejante acto por parte de su propia ex compañera y quien estaba muy enamorada de él.

— ¡Haruno basta ya! —gritaron desde afuera. Ella no les prestó atención. Simplemente se paró y lanzó una shuriken contra el hombro del hijo del Cuarto. No hubo grito esta vez.

Sakura contempló un rato el cuerpo semi-destrozado del Uchiha. Estaba tirado de costado y rodeado de sangre, parecía que nadaba en ella. Creía que quería hablar, que quería decir algo, pero, por obviedad, no podía. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del muchacho, lágrima que logró llegar al corazón endurecido de la konoichi. Aunque no lo suficiente como para dejar de lastimarlo y curarlo, pero sí para poder dejarlo moverse, después de todo, no tiene el otro ojo.

La muchacha se agachó y se arrodilló delante de él. Acto seguido, se inclinó y le quitó la aguja que le impedía moverse.

—Habla, bastardo —le dijo al oído.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —dijo antes de toser un poco y derramar unas cuantas gotitas de sangre.

_I__ dream in darkness.  
>I sleep to die.<br>Erase the silence.  
>Erase my life.<br>Our burning ashes  
>blacken the day<br>a world of nothingness  
>blow me away.<br>_

—Te corté el estómago, no el cerebro, idiota —contestó ella con frialdad, colocándole su mano en la frente y clavándole la uña en ella.

—Un "perdón" no bastará, lo sé, pero…

—Silencio, en lo único que piensas es en salvarte, nunca piensas en lo demás ni en cómo se sienten. Eres muy egoísta…

—No entiendes ninguno de los —se interrumpió a sí mismo con la tos acompañada de sangrado, pero después siguió —motivos que he tenido… ¿y vienes a decirme egoísta? Tú no estás pensando en Naruto —se volvió a interrumpir. —Estás pensando solamente en ti misma.

—No, estoy pensando en ti y en el odio que siento —contestó la chica empujando la cabeza del joven y haciéndola chocar contra la pared.

—…Comprendo lo que sentía Itachi —dijo Sasuke.

—Explícate —dijo ella acercándose y sentándose al lado de él. Unos segundos después de hacer eso, comenzó a raspar la piel del hombro del chico con la kunai.

—Entiendo lo que se siente que un ser que quieres mucho te odio mucho.

Al escuchar la frase "quieres mucho" apretó la kunai y la hundió con mucha más fuerza. Un "crack" se escuchó y después un fuerte grito. El hueso se había roto, mas ella no estaba segura de si había separado el hombro del brazo o no, pero el grito del Uchiha le puso la piel de gallina. Aunque no por eso se arrepentía.

— ¿Ahora que tengo tu vida en mis manos me quieres mucho? —preguntó con un gran odio.

—Pues…, no. Fui un tonto contigo…

—Tonto es poco —contradijo ella haciendo girar la kunai aún dentro de los músculos del shinobi. —Eres un hijo de puta, así de simple dilo.

—Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo, no con mi madre —dijo él esbozando una sonrisa muy leve.

—Borra… la… sonrisa —le dijo entrecortadamente mientras movía la kunai hacia la derecha y separaba la extremidad del cuerpo.

El grito ensordecedor del shinobi retumbó en la habitación.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto horrorizado al ver el brazo de su amigo en el suelo.

El grito fue largo y no bajó ningún decibel. Sakura se sintió aturdida, se cubrió los oídos con mucha fuerza. Hasta que ni siquiera eso logró opacar el sonido aturdidor, por ello abrazó al Uchiha y colocó una aguja más gruesa en el mismo hueco que había dejado la anterior. Con ella, el shinobi ya no sentiría dolor alguno. Simplemente una molestia.

Cesó el sonido y los ninjas que estaban en la puerta se dispersaron y fueron en busca de Tsunade-sama. Ella podría hacer recapacitar a Sakura y que deje de hacer esa locura.

El sonido de la respiración agitada del muchacho le hizo recordar lo que sentía por él, los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, lo mucho que se cuidaban el uno al otro, las risas que compartían, las misiones exitosas y las peleas que Sasuke tenía con Naruto. Muchas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Un llanto desconsolado la invadió.

Ella había sido cegada por el odio que sintió hacia su ex compañero, olvidándose así de que él también había sido, en algún momento, cegado por el mismo odio. En ese instante comprendió lo que le había dicho Sasuke hacía unos momentos. Se sintió igual que él y le comprendió, por culpa del odio que se gestó en su ser no tomó en cuenta la magnitud de sus acciones y dejó de lado a las demás personas, no pensó en absoluto lo que hacía y terminó cometiendo un gran error. No se sintió lista para decirlo en voz alta, pero se arrepintió de haberle hecho pasar por eso a Naruto y a Sasuke. No quería afrontarlo.

_Do you wonder why you hate?  
>A<em>_re you still too weak to survive your mistakes?  
><em>

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó y se le tiró enzima. Le besó los labios fuertemente, él no le pudo corresponder, pero sintió la misma calidez que ella le transmitía. Estuvieron unos segundos en esa posición, Naruto esbozó una sonrisa y se sintió feliz de que ella se detuviera y recapacitara.

— ¡Sakura! —dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta. — ¡Me diste tu palabra! ¡Detente ahora! ¡Abre la maldita puerta o la derribo!

— ¡Si la derriba matará a Naruto! —gritó la konoichi.

— ¡Entonces quítalo y déjame entrar! —gritó la mujer.

Sakura juntó las manos y se las llevó a la cara. Sí, lloraba, pero no quería que la viesen así. En el fondo, tenía mucho miedo de que algo como esto pasara. Y ahora era tarde para solucionar las cosas con una simple disculpa. Ella iría a la cárcel por intento de homicidio, desacato a la autoridad, traición al Hokage y quién sabe qué otras cosas le imputarían. El miedo le invadió el cuerpo. Comenzó a temblar y no pudo sostener más la kunai.

—No quiero ir a prisión —dijo ella con un sollozo.

—Lamentablemente irás, Sakura —comentó Tsunade.

—Él tampoco quiere ir —volvió a decir haciendo referencia a Sasuke.

—Pues los dos tendrán una linda celda junta. ¡Abre la puerta ya! —gritó Tsunde, aunque los demás ninjas pensaban que no era el mejor momento para ser sarcástica.

Sasuke contempló a la muchacha con la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar. Ella hizo lo mismo y secó las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla. Tomó la kunai que yacía en el suelo y abrazó a Sasuke, por unos segundos sintió el cuerpo de éste frío, había perdido mucha sangre y no contaba con la suficiente como para seguir viviendo por más tiempo.

—Lo siento… No, en realidad, no siento nada. Perdón —le dijo y después hundió la kunai en la parte posterior del cuello. Nuevamente, un "crack" se oyó y después la cabeza del Uchiha rodó por el suelo, mas ella la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la colocó en su pecho. La abrazó como si se tratara de mismo cuerpo del shinobi. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Sakura colocó la cabeza al lado del cuerpo, o mejor dicho las partes del cuerpo. Puesto que ahora estaban el brazo, casi medio cuerpo y la cabeza por separado y un charquito de sangre las contenía a las tres partes. Después de ponerlas todas juntas, se paró y miró su ropa. Tenía varias manchas rojas e irregulares, pero no le importó mucho. Sacó de uno del bolsillo "de emergencias" un frasquito, como no contaba con jeringas, hizo una herida en su brazo con la kunai y en ella volcó el contenido del frasco.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia donde estaba Naruto. Éste último se atemorizó un poco, pero al ver que los ojos de la konoichi estaban brillosos, se calmó. Aún así, se quedó quieto, aunque su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

La chica se inclinó y acercó su mano a Naruto, que cerró los ojos esperando sentir dolor, pero nada de eso. Ella retiró cuidadosamente la aguja del pecho del shinobi. Con ello, él abrió los ojos y la contempló algo confundido. Y aún más confundido cuando vio que ella destruía el papel bomba y comenzaba a retirar las shirikens y a curar sus heridas, mientras los ojos de ella comenzaban a desviarse y a cerrarse lentamente.

— ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Naruto.

—Arreglo un error —contestó ella.

Una vez que terminó, se puso de pie. Lo mismo hizo Naruto.

—Abre… la… puerta —pidió ella, al tiempo que caía al suelo con dificultades para respirar.

—Pero…

—Hazlo, por favor —dijo ella y después calló al piso. Naruto sólo la contempló por unos segundos y después abrió la puerta.

Detrás de la puerta el shinobi encontró a muchos más ninjas encabezados por Tsunade, quien entró corriendo y llegó al cuerpo de su alumna. La mujer se arrodilló frente al cuerpo sin vida de la muchacha. Utilizó algunas técnicas curativas para traerla a la vida, pero ya estaba muerta. Todos los tejidos de su cuerpo estaban intactos, menos el del corazón que estaba prácticamente destrozado, como si hubiera explotado y esparcido por toda la caja torácica.

El llanto de Tsunade y Naruto se apoderó del ambiente pese a ser débiles y, prácticamente, silenciosos.

– – –

—Esto no debió de terminar así —decía el único miembro activo del clan Inuzuka.

—Es una gran pérdida —comentó Neji Hyuga.

—Lo lamento muchísimo Ino —dijo Shikamaru a su compañera mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de ella. Ino no dejó de llorar con esas palabras.

—Naruto —dijo acercándose a él y colocando una mano en el hombro del hijo del Cuarto.

—Estoy bien Kiba —contestó Naruto. —Ellos…, ella lo quería así…

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a correr por las lápidas del Uchiha y la Haruno. Ambos estaban enterrados uno al lado del otro. Aunque sólo las cenizas de él acompañaran al cuerpo de ella, puesto que no sería bueno enterrar pedazos de gente. Las gotas eran débiles, porque la tormenta todavía no comenzaba.

— ¿Está lloviendo? —dijo Kiba.

—No —le respondió Tsunade-sama y luego prosiguió: —ellos están llorando.

Cuando comenzó a llover más fuerte, muchos comenzaron a irse. Los únicos que quedaron parados allí fueron Naruto y Kiba, en la lápida de Sasuke; y Tsunade e Ino en la de Sakura. Kiba fue el único que se apartó de los tres y se colocó a unos metros, a causa de que no muy lejos de allí estaba enterrado su compañero canino. Unos segundos después, la Hokage se colocó a su lado.

— ¿Estarán bien? —preguntó Kiba a Tsunade.

— ¿Tú lo estás? —le preguntó ella a él, haciendo referencia a la muerte de Akamaru.

—Sinceramente, no. Tampoco está Shino —comentó sin siquiera pensarlo. Tsunade lo miró y, prácticamente, lo obligó a que le contara. —Ayer murió.

Tsunade suspiró profundamente.

—Ino tiene a Chouji y Shikamaru, ella estará bien. Tú, Naruto y Hinata formarán un nuevo equipo —le comunicó.

En ese instante Hinata caminó hacia Naruto y se paró a su lado. Ella lloraba con él, ambos se abrazaron y miraron al cielo.

—Ve con ellos —le pidió Tsunade.

Kiba se paró junto a los dos y los tres se quedaron allí.

_Y__ou poor sweet innocent thing  
>dry your eyes and testify.<br>You know you live to break me- don´t deny.  
><em>

Ninguno de los tres merecía pasar por eso. Pero los tres se sintieron como si fueran los completos protagonistas. A pesar del dolor, algo pasó por su cabeza… _sweet sacrifice_.

– – –

**Nota Final:** espero que les haya gustado, mil y un gracias por leerlo y… nada más que decir xD. Black fuera, paz!


End file.
